Down
by Spuffyfan4eva
Summary: SB just read it, SPOILERS in it. Buffy is depressed, who wants to guess why? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Down  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
  
Timeline: After Damage (newest ep. On Jan. 28th). Andrew returns after a visit to Team Angel. Base on Spoilers!  
  
"Buffy open up! You have to eat something!" Dawn pounded on the door some more but no one replied. Dawn pounded on the wood door again. This time she got a reply.  
  
"Go away." A little voice said. Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, you haven't eaten for days, your gonna turn into a .a . bag of bones!" Dawn said, trying to convince her sister to come out of her room. But this time, she got no reply. Dawn eventually gave up and walked downstairs to the living room where Xander and Willow were seated. Giles was out at the airport picking Andrew up.  
  
"She refused to come down again?" Willow asked, after seeing Dawn's frown. Dawn grumbled a little before sitting down beside her.  
  
"I'm starting to get worried here; she hasn't eaten in days." Xander said, forehead wrinkling up.  
  
"She seemed perfectly happy when we first came over, and then wham. She eats less and less everyday. Then she starts ignoring us and hiding in her room. What's next?" Dawn asked, taking a sip of water from her cup.  
  
"Well, do we know why she's feeling all down and under the weather?" Willow asked, getting worried about her best friend. The group sat around in silence for a few minutes, listening to the rain hitting on the windows of their rented house.  
  
They suddenly hear the creaking sound of somebody walking down the stairs. A few seconds later, Buffy stood at the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn said, surprised that she got out of her room. "You want something to eat, you look a little pale."  
  
"A piece of toast will be enough." Buffy said quietly, sitting down beside her friends. They waited for her to say something more but she just sat there, fidgeting with a ring around her finger. Willow saw this and asked.  
  
"That ring looks familiar. who gave it to you?" Willow asked, trying to remember where she saw it. Buffy took it off her hand and held it close to her heart.  
  
"Spike." She whispered, gripping the ring harder. "What? Some of us don't have Vamp hearing." Xander asked before realizing the answer himself.  
  
"Spike." Willow said, finally figuring out where she saw the ring. Dawn arrived with a piece of toast on the plate.  
  
"Here, there's plenty more where that came from." Dawn said as Buffy took the plate. Buffy thanked her quietly and got up to return to her room.  
  
"Buffy, do you want to talk to us? I mean, to make you feel better and stuff." Willow said, hoping that her friend would stay longer. But she got no reply as the slayer shuffled off quickly up the stairs back into her room. A silence hung over the three people until Xander finally broke the silence.  
  
"She misses Spike." Xander stated.  
  
"Well, gee how do you know? Of course its Spike!" Willow said. Dawn opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door opening.  
  
"So you say Angel is trying to keep Spike from us." Giles said, his forehead all wrinkled up. Andrew nodded like a bobble head. The group heard this and they were confused.  
  
"Spike? As in William the Bloody Spike?" Xander asked the 2 who just arrived.  
  
"Yah! Off course that Spike-" Andrew replied before being cut off by Giles.  
  
"It seems that Spike is back." Giles informed the group before sitting down beside Xander.  
  
"That's great!" Willow said with a big grin on her face. "No more depressed Buffy if she hears this info."  
  
"Buffy is depressed?" Giles asked, forehead getting so scrunched up that it looked like a candy wrapper.  
  
"Yah, she refused to come out of her room and to eat remember?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Maybe I should talk some sense into her and tell her about Spike." Giles said as he got up. However, Xander stopped him.  
  
"How bout we surprise Buffy. We can take her to L.A. After all, we do need a vacation from the rain and clouds here." Xander suggested.  
  
"I thought you hated Spike." A confused Willow asked.  
  
"Let's just say, I owe him a little for saving the world." Xander said. The group planned the trip and ordered the tickets. They were going to L.A. for a well needed break.  
  
END CHAPTER Please read and review 


	2. chapter 2

Down  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
  
(***********a week later************)  
  
"Aww but I want to bring it!" whined Andrew, unhappy that he wasn't allowed to bring his blow drier.  
  
"Andrew, their gonna have one in the hotel." Dawn said, loosing patience every second as she talked to Andrew. The plane they were flying on was going to depart in a few hours and she had the job to convince Andrew not to bring 10 suitcases along with him. Andrew hearing Dawn's side of the argument, thought for a while.  
  
"You promise?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yes! For Pete's sake yes!" Dawn said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the house.  
  
"Hey Buffy, you ready to go?" Willow asked quietly. The once happy and full of life slayer just nodded and started playing with the ring. Willow let out a deep breath and led her downstairs onto the couch.  
  
"The taxi's gonna be here soon Willow, can you tell Andrew to please hurry up." Giles said, sitting on one of the couches with Xander facing Buffy. Willow nodded and hurried up the stairs.  
  
"You know," Xander said, "I still don't get why we need bring Andrew along."  
  
"He's the one who knows where the law firm is." Giles replied, taking a sip from his cup of tea.  
  
"Did you call yet?" Xander whispered, to Giles, hoping that Buffy's slayer hearing won't pick up on their conversation. Giles gave him a look and motioned him to talk in the hall about it. Xander nodded and followed Giles out.  
  
"Are you daft or something? Buffy could have heard us in there!" Giles asked the boy with a frown on his face.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, but did you call yet?" Xander asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I talked to Wesley about it. He seemed rather unhappy that Angel didn't call like he told him to." Giles replied, leaning on the wall.  
  
"But ho-" Xander's question was interrupted as somebody knocked on the door of the house.  
  
Giles opened the door and recognized it was the taxi driver.  
  
"Come on children! The taxi driver is here!" Giles informed the group. Dawn and Andrew were the first ones, dragging their suitcases down to the foyer of the house. Xander just reached for his backpack. Willow dragged hers and Giles' suitcase into the foyer. Buffy just stood there with a little backpack, staring at the ground. The taxi/cab driver somehow fit their entire luggage into his taxi as they filed in. Willow slammed the door close to the van as the man got in the car.  
  
"To the airport?" he grunted. Giles told him which terminal and he started the car. Dawn squealed excitedly.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Xander asked looking out the window.  
  
"I just remembered that Janice lives in L.A. I can see her again!" Dawn said happily, with a gigantic smile on her face.  
  
"Yah, but do you have her address?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, but I can look it up in the phone book." Dawn replied, still smiling. Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yah, but there must like, hundreds of Janices in L.A" Xander replied smiling.  
  
As the two started arguing, Buffy asked Willow something quietly.  
  
"Why do I have to go?" Buffy asked quietly. Willow gave her a friend a little smile.  
  
"You'll see." Willow replied.  
  
"But I don't want to see Angel." Buffy said, fidgeting with the ring again.  
  
"Who said we're seeing Angel? Can't we just go on a nice vacation?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yah, and somehow, you people chose L.A." Buffy replied with an eyeroll.  
  
"Just don't worry, we're gonna have a nice vacation." Willow told Buffy, but secretly, she had no idea what was going to happen.  
  
END CHAPTER Please read and review 


	3. chapter 3

Down  
  
Lilmamaday: ya, I ll hurt Angel if you want. Culf: thanks for the review :D Tru Faith: we should chase after Joss for a Spuffy reunion, thanks for reviewing. Mariah*Spuffy: thanks for reviewing both chapters! Happyhb: I dream of a SPuffy reunion in every episode, thanks for reviewing Kori: ya, it was so sad! I was like noooooo! Spike's hands! (*****************************************************************)  
  
The group arrived at L.A. in the evening. They were all tired from sitting on the plane and hearing Andrew argue with Dawn. Each of them fell asleep quickly in their hotel rooms, thinking about the day ahead for them.  
  
Early next morning, Giles woke up, unable to sleep. He dialed Wesley's number, seeing if the other British was up.  
  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked on the other end.  
  
"Good morning Wesley, I was hoping you were up." Giles said.  
  
"Well, I'm up now thanks to you." Wesley replied, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Down to business, Wesley. I need Spike's address." Giles said in a serious tone.  
  
"Grab a pen Giles." Wesley replied wryly as Giles scrambled around the hotel room for a pen and a pad of paper.  
  
"Go," Giles instructed the other British.  
  
"You realize I'm only doing this because Spike is getting too annoying to ignore and Buffy is in depression right?" Wesley asked. Giles let out a deep breath.  
  
"Both of us are only doing this for the good of Buffy, now tell me the address." Giles repeated.  
  
"Fine, 56 Township road. It's an apartment, go to #31." Wesley replied as he heard the sound of a pen scratching the paper on the other end.  
  
"And I trust you are not going to tell Angel about this." Giles said, leaning back on the pillows of his bed.  
  
"Angel will never know about it, unless Buffy decides to kick his butt for not telling her." Wesley replied.  
  
"Thank you, the thing we definitely don't need is a Dawson hanging around." Giles replied, a smile on his face. "Good bye Wesley."  
  
The other man said goodbye quickly and hung up the phone. Giles put his phone down, looking at the clock. It was nearly 8, he decided that it would be a perfect time to wake the group. He quickly dialed each of their rooms, waking them up from their peaceful sleep and telling them they will meet in the restaurant for some breakfast. Giles hung up after waking Andrew and walked into the bathroom.  
  
(***********************30 minutes later**********************)  
  
The group sat there grumbling as Giles arrived and sat down with them. Andrew was whining again, this time was about hair gel.  
  
"I ran out of hair gel and Dawn wouldn't let me use hers!" Andrew whined, "Xander! Tell Dawn to give me some!" The group rolled their eyes. Xander without looking up from the menu told Andrew to shut up. Andrew just pouted before Willow reached into her purse and taking out a $10 dollar bill.  
  
"Here, take it and buy some gel later ok?" Willow asked, giving the money to Andrew. Andrew grabbed the bill and tucked it in his pockets.  
  
"Well, good morning to all of you." Giles said, as he opened the menu.  
  
"Do you get the definition of vacation Giles? It means, sleep in and enjoy life. Not wake up early just to hear your roommate whine. And why does everyone get their own room except for me!" Dawn blabbered on with how she was annoyed. The group ignored her like what they did to Andrew.  
  
"We are going to visit a friend of mine today." Giles spoke up, interrupting Dawn's rant. Xander, Giles and Willow's eyes met for a moment, all three understanding who he was talking about. The rest of the group just murmured something under their breath about Giles and boring plans. Willow smiled at Buffy, who hadn't said a word during all the commotion.  
  
"I think you'll be surprised at who it is." Willow said to Buffy, who just sat there, fidgeting the tablecloth.  
  
"Please don't say it's Angel." Buffy replied softly, still no looking up. Willow just smiled sadly at her again and didn't say anything.  
  
(************************1 hour later*************************)  
  
After the group's breakfast, Giles called a cab to come pick them up from their hotel. They piled on to the cab as Giles told the driver where to go.  
  
The drive was long and tedious in the L.A rush hour. But pretty soon, they got there. The group looked out their windows to see an old apartment.  
  
"Aren't all your friends rich Giles?" Andrew asked as his forehead stuck to the cab window. "I mean, they get money from the council of watchers don't they?" Giles got out of the cab and opened the van door.  
  
"Are you implying I have no friends outside of my colleagues?" Giles questioned, a frown on his face.  
  
"N-no" Andrew stuttered at the man's stare, Giles glared at him for a few seconds before letting out a chuckle. Andrew nervously laughed along. Xander paid the cab driver.  
  
"Show the way Giles." Xander said.  
  
(********************************************************************)  
  
END CHAPTER Please read and review Thanks for all those reviews :D 


	4. Chapter 4, i suck at romance scenes

Down  
  
Disclaimer: I asked Santa Clause for the rights to Spike but he didn't give it to me :(  
  
Thanks for everyone's reviews! Anyone thinking of reviewing my other story Black? Anyhow, thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Spike sat quietly on couch, watching the early reruns of Passions. He got up, walked to the fridge, and got a beer. Spike was a little tired from rescuing damsels in distress through the long nights of L.A. Spike seriously thought about going to Europe to find Buffy, but he knew that it would take to long to track her down, even with his vamp senses. He let out a deep breath and sat down on the couch again, focusing on the T.V  
  
***********************************outside**************************  
  
"Are you sure this is the right address? This place seems a little. run down." Xander asked, looking at the shabby walls of the apartment.  
  
"Yes, now be quiet and help me find apartment #31!" Giles said, looking around the floor. Unfortunately, Wesley had forgotten to tell him which floor the suite was on.  
  
"Giles, seeing the number is 31, shouldn't it be on the 3rd floor?" Willow asked, dragging a quiet Buffy behind her.  
  
"Ah, yes. Good point Willow." Giles commented, before walking up to the elevator and pressing the up button. The elevator came but it looked old, really old. Giles stepped in and it looked like it wobbled a bit on its wires.  
  
"I'm gonna take my chances with tripping and falling in the old dirty stairs then walking into the elevator of doom." Xander joked. Everyone just glared at him, so he walked into the old elevator with Giles. Everyone soon piled into the elevator. Giles pressed the dusty button for the 3rd floor and the elevator started moving.  
  
"Eugh.Giles! The walls are covered something sticky" Andrew complained loudly. Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yah, maybe if we're lucky, it's super glue." Dawn murmured to herself. The elevator seemed to take forever as they finally reached the 3rd floor. The door opened as the group rushed out, unable to take the humid air in the old and musty elevator.  
  
"Phew. I think I coulda died in there." Dawn commented in the middle of taking deep breaths. The group nodded in agreement as they all took in huge breaths. Giles was the first one to talk after that.  
  
"Now, Suite #31." He said in between pants. Willow just looked around for a few seconds before finding it.  
  
"Oh! There Giles! Over there!" Willow said excitedly.  
  
Giles took Buffy's arm and said quietly "Come-on, you will be surprised to see who lives here."  
  
Buffy replied quietly "I don't want to see Angel." Giles gave her a little squeeze on her hand.  
  
"It's not Angel. I promise you." Giles said, giving her a little smile. Buffy just nodded and let herself be led to the door. Giles rapped his knuckles on the door a few times. They heard a little commotion from the other side as the door swung open.  
  
**************************(inside)**************************  
  
Timmy was down the well again! Spike's face was close to the screen of the T.V. So close that it looked like he was trying to kiss the character on- screen.  
  
Boom boom boom (seriously, who knows what a person rapping with knuckles on the door sound like)  
  
Spike unglued his face from the T.V. He scrambled to the door. It better not be that Doyle guy again. He was tired from fighting the good fight for today. He unlooked the door and swung the door back violently, revealing an old friend.  
  
"Watcher?" Spike asked. The old man didn't say anything but gave him a small smile as he stepped aside revealing a petite blonde.  
  
**************************(outside)***************************  
  
The door swung back revealing a black clad figure that Buffy had dreamt of seeing every night.  
  
"Watcher?" he asked, in his oh so sexy (a.n: sorry, I had to say that *drools*) accent. Giles didn't say anything as he stepped aside letting him see her. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Buffy launched herself at him for a big hug. Tears flowed as they held each other.  
  
"Buffy, is it really you luv?" Spike asked, burying his face in her soft brown hair he loved. Buffy nodded as she cried on his shoulder. Spike was shaking by now from happiness. He stroked her hair as he allowed the slayer cry. The group outside were staring at the couple now. Dawn's eye nearly fell out as she strained to see if it was her sister hugging the figure that looked like Spike. She wanted to run up and hug him too, but Xander read her mind and held her arm tightly so she couldn't ruin the moment. Back at the door, the couple were still clinging on to each other, like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Buffy, look at me." Spike asked her softly.  
  
"I can't. I don't want to open m-my eyes and wake up." She replied, arms tightening around Spike's torso. Spike hushed her.  
  
"I promise you, this isn't a dream Buffy. Open your eyes." He said softly. Buffy opened her eyes one by one, hoping Spike wouldn't disappear as he always did in her dreams. She looked up at him and he was there, in flesh. Buffy touched his cheek as a single tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Its alright pet, I'm here, no need to shed more tears." Spike said gently, brushing the tear off her face. The next thing he knew was that Buffy's lips were on his and that she was kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss with equal passion.  
  
"Awwwww this is so sweet." Andrew said in a dreamy voice, ruining the moment. Buffy and Spike pulled apart, coming up for air. After hearing Andrew's remark, Spike noticed the rest of the Scooby gang.  
  
"Oh, hey Red, Nibblet, Wanker, Andrew." Spike said, nodding at each of the four. For the first time in a few weeks, Willow saw Buffy smiling. She was absolutely glowing with joy.  
  
"How bout we leave you two here for an hour or two, to, er. catch up on what happened and everything." Willow suggested.  
  
"You know that's a great idea Red, we'll you people in a few hours!" Spike said, before pulling Buffy into his apartment and slamming the door in their faces.  
  
"I was the person who thought of this set up and I never got a hello? Or even a nod? I am so disappointed." Giles said. Xander finally let go of Dawns arm, which was growing purple from Xander's grip.  
  
"I want to talk to Spike!" Dawn whined.  
  
"Me too! I wanna talk too!" Andrew whined like a little kid. The group just rolled their eyes at them as they heard loud moaning from the other side of the door. Xander went unbelievably pale in record time.  
  
"Good Lord, don't they ever give it a rest?" Giles asked, before rushing the Scoobies back to the elevator.  
  
(*******************************************************) END CHAPTER Please read and review I suck at this stuffy.( 


	5. Chapter 5

Down  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
  
Thanks for all those reviews.  
  
(**********************************************************************)  
  
Buffy snuggled deeper into Spike's arm as they laid together on his bed. They were tired from the long hours of making out so they decided that they would just cuddle.for now. *wink wink, nudge nudge*  
  
"So, tell me what happened after you and the Scoobies did after good old Sunnyhell was destroyed." Spike said, starting up a conversation.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." Buffy said, burrowing deeper into his embrace, "Kennedy broke up with Willow before Kennedy got killed. The potentials, I mean slayers now, are training with the new Watchers Council. We rented a house in England as Dawn went to school there. Xander got a job as a construction worker; Giles is back to being a librarian, Andrews the official job-less, Willow is going Oxford taking a few extra courses, and me, well I just sat there. Sometimes helping Giles at the library but most of the time, I was making dinner with Andrew. Then Andrew came to L.A and I fell into depression." Buffy stopped to take a deep breath. Spike's forehead wrinkled up in worry.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Spike questioned, playing with her gold locks.  
  
"I missed you." Buffy said quietly, looking into Spike's blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Buffy.." He murmured, before pressing his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss. They came up for air a few minutes later.  
  
"I don't ever want you to be depressed of me, even if it's me dieing, I want you to be happy Buffy. Promise me, if I ever get dusted, don't cry. Please." Spike said softly, looking into her eyes. Buffy just nodded before breaking into tears and hugging him.  
  
"Shhh.no more tears luv." Spike hushed her up, as they held each other for a few more minutes before Buffy stopped sobbing.  
  
"So, how did you come back?" Buffy asked, sniffing a bit now and then.  
  
"Well, after I turned.turned to dust, I remember seeing white. Then, I don't know where I went. Its like I was floating between two places. I stayed there for a few days, months, I wasn't counting. I saw Glinda there too. We talked for a long time before Demon Girl joined us. Glinda eventually told me this was like the space between Heaven and Hell. I was too good to go to Hell but too sinful for Heaven. Glinda has been stuck there, sitting around talking to other souls. Then I suddenly was ripped out. I appeared in Angel's office and I found I was a ghost type thing." Spike said, taking a breath.  
  
"I tried to leave L.A, but I couldn't. I was attached to the pendant, which was attached to Angel's law firm. Eventually I became corporeal and I wanted to find you but then, I felt insecure. I was scared. Scared that I would be rejected again. So I stayed in L.A trying to play "good guy". Then that crazy slayer thought I was this guy who tortured her in her childhood and got my hands chopped off..But luckily, Fred got the meds quickly enough so they could sew my hands back on. That's it for now." Spike finished as he continued to fidget with her gold hair.  
  
"Oh Spike..." Buffy said, before kissing him again. This time, their kiss was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike swore before picking up the phone. He quickly handed it over to Buffy. "It's Red." Buffy just gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hey..." Buffy said, "Yah, that would be nice, yah, I think it would be ok. Let me ask him. Spike, can I er.spend the night here.with you.?" Spike raised an eyebrow at her and nodded.  
  
"He said ok. K, bye." Buffy said, before giving Spike back the phone. He smiled.  
  
"Your friends don't want you?" He teased.  
  
"They just don't want to here Dawn whine about not having her own room." Buffy replied. Spike let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Its only 4, wanna go watch a movie tonight or something?" Spike asked. Buffy didn't reply as she started to nibble on his ear.  
  
"On second thought, I think we better stay in tonight." Spike said before grabbing Buffy so he could have his wicked ways with her. (- insert your imagination here, if you don't have one.ah well, its not like I have one.)  
  
The laid together, early next morning as they fell into sleep holding each other, hoping that they won't wake up and find that it was a dream.  
  
(across town, W&H)  
  
"Has anyone seen Spike lately?" Angel asked his team. He got 4 "no"s and 1 about how much she missed seeing Blondie Bear.  
  
"Ah well, maybe he left for good." Angel said as he shrugged.  
  
"Now, about tomorrows party.." Lorne said. (**********************************************************)  
  
END CHAPTER Please read and review 


	6. sorri about long update

Down  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
  
(**********************************************************************)  
  
Buffy woke up next morning in the arms of Spike. She let out a consented sigh and snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
  
"Morning luv," Spike said sleepily as planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"What are we gonna do today?" Buffy asked, drawing random shapes on his chest. Spike yawned out of habit.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Spike replied. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"I was thinking about shopping but than you can't go out and you lost your car as Sunnydale got destroyed..." Buffy trailed off sadly and pouted a little for the heck of it. Spike looked at her lip.  
  
"Look at that lip, gonna get..." Spike said as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They finally came up for air after a few minutes. "But about the shopping, I do have a car...I stole it from Angel." Spike grinned. Buffy smiled back and got outa bed to brush her teeth.  
  
(**************a few hours later********)  
  
Buffy and Spike walked through the mall hand in hand. Others had stopped to look at the interesting couple. They just smiled at each other as they continued to walk.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Buffy asked. Spike shrugged.  
  
"I was thinking about going to that party at Wolfram and Hart, just to annoy the Poof but now that you're here, I've got something else in mind..." Spike trailed off raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
"You know, we can still go to the party...so I can kick Angel's big ass to next year for not telling me your back." Buffy said with fire in her eyes. Spike let out a chuckle as he imagined the scene in his head.  
  
"You know that is a good idea." Spike replied.  
  
(*******************later********************)  
  
The scoobies had met up with Buffy and Spike at the bubble tea (what? I'm Asian and I love that stuff!) shop in the mall. "These little balls of sugar and flour are quiet amusing in tea I must say." Giles said, as he sucked another one of the little balls through his straw. Dawn laughed at his comment before starting to choke on one. Giles gave her a few pats on the back before she was ok. Willow just smiled and turned her attention to the couple.  
  
"Well, what are you guys doing tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Spike was thinking we should go to the W&H party, so I can kick Angel's butt." Buffy replied sipping from her drink.  
  
"You want us to go with you two?" Willow asked.  
  
"Sure, why not, the more the merrier." Spike replied as he chewed on tapioca. Andrew's ear perked up when he heard the word "party".  
  
"Party? Where!?!" Andrew demanded. The group rolled their eyes at him as they continued to talk to each other. "Nobody listens to me..." He said sadly.  
  
"Hey, have you seen the new X men movie?" Xander asked, feeling bad for the kid.  
  
"OMG! Of course! I would be dead if I hadn't!" Andrew replied happily as they continued their geek talk.  
  
(********************at the party****************)  
  
Harmony looked around the partygoers, hoping to find Blondie Bear. She walked on her toes trying to spot him. She didn't know where she was going until she bumped into Knox.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Knoxy!" She apologized quickly.  
  
"You're looking for Spike?" He asked, seeing how desperate she was.  
  
"No duh, where were you for the last few minutes." Harmony said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I saw him near the entrance...." Knox trailed off as Harmony started running for the entrance "...with another girl."  
  
Harmony ran past the people dancing on the floor and tripped over one of their legs. She groaned before seeing a hand offer to help her up. She took it and pulled herself up only to realize it was her boss.  
  
"And where do you think your hurrying off to?" Angel asked.  
  
"Blondie Bear is here! Knox saw him!" Harmony informed her boss.  
  
"Spike?" Angel asked, "I'll come with you, I have to ask him about his whole new "I'm a champion" thing." The pair pushed pass the dancers and to the front of the foyer only to be greeted by a sight that shocked both of them.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked in disbelief as he saw the scoobies but no Spike in sight.  
  
"Oh no, not her!" Harmony said, seeing that her chance of seducing Spike now is 0.  
  
The Scoobies were busy talking to each other until they heard Angel call Buffy's name.  
  
"Angel." Buffy said coldly , making Angel's blood freeze.  
  
"Oh, hey! How's it going in England?" Angel asked, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
Buffy didn't answer as the Scoobies moved aside revealing Spike beside her. Willow dragged the group away from the brewing fight. Harmony saw Spike and rushed towards him.  
  
"Oh Blondie Bear! I missed-" Harmony stopped mid sentence as a stake went through her chest. She crumbled into dust as Angel looked up at Buffy who was carrying a crossbow. The whole room was silent now, every human and demon watching the fight fold out in front of them.  
  
"Bu-Buffy, look, I can explain." Angel stuttered as he backed away slowly, "Now, put that crossbow down and we'll have a –a talk." The rest of Team Angel had arrived at his side by now. A silence hung over them.  
  
"Buffy?" Fred and Wesley asked at the same time. Buffy smiled at them and waved before reloading her crossbow. Spike just stood by her side and watched the scene unfold.  
  
"Now Buffy, lets have a talk, before we do anything radical." Lorne said, trying to compromise. Buffy just smiled at the demon before pressing the trigger on the weapon...  
  
(**********END CHAPTER*************) Does Angel die? Find out next time  
  
Please read and review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own a thing. Please don't sue me WB!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, this is gonna prob. Be the last chappie.  
  
(**********************************************************)  
  
The room was silent was Buffy pulled the trigger on the ancient weapon and hit Angel on his left shoulder. Angel staggered back a little before leaning on the wall to pull the piece of wood out.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Angel!" Fred said as she ran to help Angel pull the stake out of his shoulder. Wesley followed closely, stopping to grab a box of tissues to stop the bleeding. The Scoobies were silent when they saw this. Angel slowly got up after they temporary stopped his bleeding.  
  
"Buffy, lets talk. W-we should have a talk." Angel said softly.  
  
"Fine, let's talk here." Buffy said, still gripping her crossbow. The guests of the party seeing there was no more bloodshed went back to talking to themselves.  
  
"Fine," Angel said, "Lets talk here." He slowly walked to the wall and leaned on it to ease the pain on his shoulder. They stared at each other for a while as the silence draped over them.  
  
"Talk. You're the one who wanted to." Buffy said as Spike wrapped his hands around her waste. Angel sighed (not that he really needed to :D)  
  
"Buffy, I kept Spike away from you for your own good –" Angel was interrupted by a very pissed Buffy.  
  
"For my own good? For my own good?" Buffy screamed, the room was silent again, " I was depressed, starving myself to death. You call that for my own good?"  
  
"I wanted you to have a-a human boyfriend, so you can have the whole white picket fence thing..." Angel trailed off.  
  
"Its always about what you want isn't it? What YOU think is the best for me." Buffy spat out, "I can never be normal. I am a slayer. I deal with demons. You think I can go on date, see a vamp, and dust it without the guy going 'what the hell?' I can't, I'm not normal, Angel. I deal with demons and vampires, which can NEVER be normal." Angel was silent after Buffy's little rant.  
  
"Fine." Angel said, "If you want to be with a-a demon, be with me." Spike growled at the other vampire but Buffy put a hand on his chest.  
  
"Let me deal with him." Buffy said quietly as she looked into Spike's eyes. Spike nodded before returning to his human guise. She turned to Angel.  
  
"I can't be with you Angel. 2 reasons. 1: the Curse.2: I'm in love with another man. That guy," she said, pointing at Spike, "Did everything to try to help me. He protected Dawn, and even got tortured for not telling the Hell God. After that, he had to deal with my crazy mood swings and the abuse that I caused. Instead of leaving, he just goes and gets a soul. Proofing that he loves me. He has done way more than you Angel and you know what? He's less selfish. He actually thinks about me, instead of running off." Angel didn't have anything to say as she just leaned on his wall.  
  
"Let's Leave." Buffy said before, grabbing Spike's hand and dragging him out the door. The Scoobies looked at each other before going after them.  
  
"But I want more shrimp!" Andrew whined as Dawn pulled him out the door.  
  
Angel just leaned on the wall, brooding before Lorne tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What?" Angel asked he was snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Your crazy ex girlfriend is great! Her little stunt got enough bloodshed that all the guests are happy! You should bring her back, I mean, vampires heal fast so loosing a little blood won't hurt that much would it?" Lorne asked. Angel didn't answer as he walked back to his office silently.  
  
Prologue (2 years after that incident)  
  
Buffy leaned back on Spike as they sat on the cool grass looking at the stars.  
  
"Are you sure that there's gonna be a meteor shower tonight love? My neck is hurting from looking up." Spike said.  
  
"The news said so." She replied fidgeting with her wedding ring. Spike and she got married last summer, after the big evil struck L.A. Forcing them to go back and help Team Angel. Buffy had forgiven the other vampire and Spike was o.k. with it. Everyone thought that Angel would Shan Shu after the apocalypse but to their surprise, it was Spike.  
  
"I love you." Buffy said, looking into Spike's eyes. Spike leaned in and kissed her passionately as the response. They eventually came up for air.  
  
"You know I'll always love you." Spike said, before kissing her again. Soon they were so busy that they didn't notice the meteor shower had started......  
  
THE END Awwwwwww sweet Spuffyness! 


End file.
